Kur
by Fisk4President
Summary: Zak is kur, no doubt about it. But is kur really bad. Well, Zak's new friends will tell him that! Please review. And yes, there is yet ANOTHER Nico in this story. No relation to the other Nicos.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own The Secret Saturdays.

THIS STORY IS NOT RELATED TO ANY OF MY OTHER STORIES. The characters have no relation to each other. And yes, I am in this story again.

************************************************************************

Zak sat outside on the wing of the airship. It was dark out and raining. Perfect, considering that he had just found out that he was kur.

"I can't believe it. This just sucks! I was supposed to stop kur. Now, I find out that I AM kur! I'm the ultimate evil. I'm supposed to destroy the world." He looked up at the stars.

"Is that what they told you, Zak?" Zak jumped back and grabbed the claw. He looked around. There was nobody there. He lowered the claw.

"I must be hearing things."

"No, you're not." Zak spun around.

"I have no idea who you are, but you're trespassing. I'll kill you. I will."

"You humans make me laugh."

"I'm serious! I'll kill you!" The girl's voice started to laugh. "Why are you laughing? I just said that I'll kill you!"

"Sorry. You're just so funny when you threaten people. I don't think you'd have the guts to kill me."

"I do have the guts! I'm kur! I'm supposed to destroy the world!"

"Who the heck told you that kur is supposed to destroy the world?" Zak lowered his weapon.

"Well, if kur isn't the ultimate evil, then why are you hiding from me?"

"Well, I guess I'm a little shy." Zak sat down on the edge of the wing.

"A little shy? Yeah, right. You're just afraid of me like everyone else is."

"No I'm not."

"Then show your face! I don't know who you are, but you're acting like an idiot! I mean, you are nuts! You're afraid of me because I'm kur! You're just lying! You hate me like everyone else! You're a big, fat, liar who is full of ****!" There was silence. Then Zak heard the voice crying. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow up like that." He looked down. "I guess I am the ultimate evil." The voice stopped crying.

"You're not the ultimate evil. You're just confused. You thought that you were supposed to stop kur, but it turns out you are kur. That's a lot for an eleven year old boy to take in." Zak laid back on the wing of the airship.

"I never really thought about it like that. I guess you're right."

"See? You're not evil. You're just confused." Zak sat up.

"But, if I'm not evil, then why are you still hiding?"

"I'm shy."

"Oh, come on. I won't bite."

"Fine." Suddenly, a girl, about fourteen years old, with white hair and white wings wearing a white dress flew up behind him. Zak turned around and looked at her.

"Are you an angel?" The girl giggled.

"I wish." Then, she turned her head really quickly. She looked back at Zak. "Do you hear that?" Zak put his hand to his ear.

"I don't hear anything." Then suddenly, a boy, about the same age as the winged girl crashed into the wing of the airship.

"Nice landing, genius." The boy pointed a finger at the girl.

"Hey! I don't have wings. Of course you land better."

"I said I could get you wings." The boy stood up and brushed the dirt off of his grey shirt.

"Wings don't look good on me." He looked over at Zak. "I'm guessing you're kur, right?" Zak nodded.

"Well, good. Now I can tell you the mess you're getting me into. Let's see; there's the volcano incident, the North Pole incident, there's the Great Wall of China incident, shall I continue?"

"Give the boy a break. He didn't do anything."

"Yeah, but I keep having to get those pieces of kur's arsenal. Do you know how hard it is to get an Antarctic Kur Sword that was booby trapped every inch? I was almost killed trying to get that thing. The only reason I do this is so that I don't have to see the chaos that would happen if kur couldn't protect the world. Otherwise I would be at home watching TV."

"Wait, I have an arsenal of weapons?"

"Kid, you have no idea."

"Hey. We've been talking for a long time, and I don't even know your names." The winged girl smiled.

"I'm Sarah."

"I don't have a name. I have a pin number that this nut gave me with my job."

"Why don't you just tell him your real name?"

"I can't even remember my old name. These dumb missions are giving me brain damage!" Sarah slapped him in the face. "Thanks, I needed that." He looked at Zak. "My name is Nico."

"Now see? That wasn't so hard." Nico looked at her.

"I hate this job. Do you have any idea how hard it is?" Sarah nodded.

"Yeah, but don't think I haven't forgotten your pay."

"Pay? Since when do you pay me?"

"You know what I mean."

"Wait, you couldn't have."

"I did."

"You traveled Northeast recently?"

"Yeah."

"You don't have it with you."

"Yes I do." She opened up the white bag that was on her hip. It was similar to the one that mailmen use to carry mail. She pulled out what seemed to be a can of soda and handed it to Nico.

"Yes!" He popped open the can and chugged it down. Zak stared at him.

"What is that?" Nico smiled.

"It's Crystal Beach Loganberry."

"Crystal what?"

"Crystal Beach Loganberry. It's the magical non-carbonated fruit beverage made in Saratoga Springs, New York and available in Pennsylvania, Ohio, and New York."

"Huh?" Sarah giggled.

"Don't listen to him. He's a little nutty over that drink. I had to look up the closest store online and buy a couple of cases of it."

"I should be nutty over it. If you have another one, give it to the kid. He really needs to try it." Sarah pulled out another one and gave it to Zak. He took a sip.

"It's pretty good."

"This one's good, but I once drank one with pure cane sugar. It was like drinking heaven. But, I can settle for Crystal Beach." He finished off the can. Then he threw the can at Zak's head.

"Ow! Why did you throw that at me?"

"Because you keep making my job harder. I keep having to go get your stuff. I really hate this job. I'm out of my mind! Seriously! This is nuts!" Sarah giggled. "Sarah, why are you always giggling?" She shrugged her shoulders. "I can't take this! This is nuts! It's the middle of the night and I'm sitting out here waiting for kur to be let back into the house by his parents." He knocked on the door. Fisk showed up and opened it. Nico raised up his M-16. "You let this kid back into that airship or I'll blow off your face, fur ball. Capeesh? Fisk ran back into the airship screaming. "Well, at least he left the door open. You can go back in there, kid." Zak stepped into the airship.

"When will I see you again." Sarah looked at him.

"You'll see us tomorrow. Now go inside." Zak stepped inside and closed the door. And with that, they were gone, leaving Zak to deal with his parents.


	2. Chapter 2

Zak looked though the bars of the jail cell he was in. Since his parents couldn't trust him outside, they put him in a cage in the main hold. There were a couple of cages. His parents used them to transport dangerous cryptids. He looked over at Fiskerton, who was standing guard at the door.

"Fisk, come on. Let me out of here. I haven't done anything wrong. I don't deserve this." Fisk turned his head away. Zak sat down on the floor of the cage. He just couldn't believe that his parents didn't trust him. Suddenly, Drew walked in.

"It's my shift, Fisk. You can go now." Fisk nodded and walked out. Zak looked at his mom.

"Mom, why are you doing this."

"It's for your own good."

"How is locking me up in a cage good for me?"

"You're kur. We have to lock you up. End of discussion." Zak put his head down. Drew walked over to the cage and knelt down. "Listen, baby, as soon as we find out what's going to happen to you because of your power, we'll let you out." Zak turned his head away. "Sweetie, listen to mommy." Zak looked up at her.

"I can't believe you can call yourself my mother when you stick me in a cage. You're not my mother."

"You tell her, Zak." Zak looked over at the window of the airship. Nico was standing on the other side of it. He slid through the opening and landed on the ground with his M-16.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Nico pointed the rifle at her.

"Shut up! Now, you let this kid free, you Communist scumbag." Drew pulled out her fire sword.

"I don't think so." She blasted a fireball at Nico, but he dodged it and rolled behind a box. He hid behind it and aimed his gun at her.

"Listen, I don't want to hurt you. Why don't you just let the world guardian dude free so I don't have to clean up blood." Drew raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, world guardian? He's supposed to destroy the world!" Nico stood up.

"That's not what I've seen."

"Wait a second; you're that Nico kid, aren't you? I bet you're gonna tell me a story of a winged girl, too." Suddenly, Sarah tackled Drew from behind.

"My name is Sarah." She stood up. She was wearing jeans and a leather jacket.

"See? I told you that you'd look way better in jeans and a leather jacket. Don't you agree, Zak?"

"Uh, yeah. She does. By the way, can somebody let me out of this cage?" Nico ran over and shot out the lock on the cage.

"Come on. We need to get out of here before your dad shows up." Zak nodded. Then suddenly, Nico fell over. Komodo appeared biting on his leg. "Get this thing off of me!" Then, Doc came and punched Sarah in the face. Zak started to run to help them. Suddenly, he felt something hit him in the back. He fell over. Everything went black.

When Zak woke up, he found himself inside of another cage. But this time he was in a room with concrete walls. He tried to move his arms, but they were chained to the cage. So were his feet. He looked around. There were robots guarding all of the doors. Suddenly, his mom walked in. She walked over to the cage.

"Hello, sweetie."

"Where am I?"

"Your in the bombproof bunker inside of the main secret scientist headquarters. You and your friends have just become top priority. We couldn't have you running around wreaking havoc." She walked away and left the room. Zak passed out again. He woke up again to the sound of yelling.

"You crazy Communist scumbags! I haven't done anything. You guys are the one's keeping people imprisoned! You're traitors to this planet. You're all a bunch a Soviets hiding behind the iron curtain! You crazy nut jobs!" Zak watched as they shackled Nico to the cage. Then they shut the door and walked away. "Yeah, you better run! Go run back and hide behind your iron curtain! Your cosmonauts suck! We made it to the moon first! Rocky Balboa destroyed you in Rocky IV. The Kremlin sucks!"

"Nico?" He looked over at Zak.

"Hey, man! Can you believe these guys? This is crazy!"

"Hey, where's Sarah?"

"I don't know, man. I haven't seen her since we got here."

"What happened?"

"Fisk punched you in the back. You dropped down hard."

"I'm guessing you guys lost the fight." Nico nodded. Suddenly, the door opened. Two men came in with Sarah and shackled her to a cell on the other side of Zak. Zak looked over at her. "Sarah?"

"Oh, hey Zak."

"Sarah, where are your wings?"

"They blasted me with whatever crap they had here." She looked at Zak. "I guess you could say I'm just a girl now."

"You're not just a girl. You're the coolest person I know." She smiled. Then she looked over at Nico.

"Did they get you?"

"No."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"Are you serious? How is that going to help?"

"I don't know. Try it."

"Okay, what the heck are you guys talking about?" Nico looked at Zak.

"I may have left out that I can, well, you see, I can,"

"Nico, just tell him. He's probably heard weirder."

"I can turn into a wolf, okay?" Zak looked over at him.

"You can turn into a wolf?" Nico nodded. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Zak watched as Nico's clothes were replaced with fur. His paws easily slipped out of the shackles. He bit the lock with his teeth, and it broke. He pushed open the door and bit out the lock on Zak's cage. Then he bit off the shackles. He did the same with Sarah, then turned back into human form.

"I'm so glad my clothes transform with me; otherwise this would be awkward."

"Enough of your jokes, Nico. We need to find a way out of here."

"Uh, did everyone else forget about the robots? I didn't." Nico and Sarah looked over at the robots coming towards them. Nico turned back into a wolf and bit off their heads. He turned back into a human.

"I tell you, I'm gonna taste metal for a week. Now let's get out of here." The trio ran towards the door and opened it. On the other side was all of the secret scientists.

"I think we're in trouble, Nico." He nodded.

"I really wish you had wings right now." Zak looked at the two of them.

"Yeah. We are so dead." Drew stepped in front of the scientists.

"You have no idea."

************************************************************************

Cliffhanger. Please review. I would like to thank Elouise Victoria, Rain C. Frosty, and yes, even you, Frizzybman11, for reviewing my story. If you have any questions or ideas for the story, send me a Private Message.


	3. Chapter 3

Zak, Sarah, and Nico were led into the torture chamber and shackled to the wall. Drew walked into the room and looked at the three of them.

"You guys have two options; you can promise to sit in your cages like good little people, or we can repeatedly shoot you with electricity until you pass out. Your choice." Zak looked at his mom.

"I'd prefer to be shocked." Sarah nodded her head.

"Me too." Drew walked over to Nico.

"And what about you, scumbag?"

"I choose the first option." Zak and Sarah looked at him.

"What?" they said in unison.

"I said option one. I don't wanna get shocked. I give up." Drew grinned.

"Now, at least this kid knows what he's doing. He made the smart choice." She looked over at Zak. "Why couldn't you be more like this kid?"

"Because I'm not a coward." Nico looked down.

"So be it." Drew unshackled Nico and threw him in a chair. Then she walked to the controls. She put her hand on the switch. Then she took it off. "I can't do it. I just can't do it." She leaned back against the wall. "I have to do something." She walked over to Zak and Sarah. "Please don't make me do this. Can you just sit quietly in you cage? Please?" Zak shook his head.

"I'm not doing it." Drew looked at Sarah.

"And you?" Sarah looked down.

"I'll sit in the cage." Zak looked at her.

"What?"

"I can't take it. I'll sit in my cage." Drew unshackled Sarah and threw her in the chair next to Nico. Then she looked at Zak.

"Come on, Zak. Will you just sit in your cage? Please? Pretty please with sugar on top?" Zak turned his head away.

"I'm not just gonna sit here and let you treat me like an animal. I'd prefer that you shock me." Drew walked over to the control panel again. She put her hand on the switch. She looked at her son.

"I can't do this. Zak, please don't make me do this."

"I'm not letting you make me sit in a cage. So, go ahead and shock me." Drew took her hand off of the switch.

"I can't do it." Suddenly, Doc walked in.

"What are you waiting for?" Drew looked at him.

"I can't shock our son, Doc."

"He's kur. He's not our son." Doc grabbed her.

"You're hopeless!" He threw her to the ground. Then he grabbed Nico and Sarah and threw them on top of her. He grabbed a laser emitter off of the wall and shot it at them. Zak watched in horror as the three turned into wolves. He threw the laser to the ground. Then he picked up the three wolves by their necks. He dragged them through the hall and threw them outside. They tumbled down a hill and landed in a snow pile. The three wolves stood up. Then Nico turned back into a human.

"Man, it's times like these that I'm glad that I'm already part wolf." He looked at the two wolves staring at him. "Oh, that's right. You can't talk. Well, it's actually easy to talk if you just focus. I mean really, really focus. Really hard. Like one of those guys that plays chess. You just really need to focus."

"We get it already!" Nico looked over at Drew.

"See? I told you that you could talk."

"Well, I guess you're right. But how am I going to get back in there as a wolf?" Nico grinned.

"Well, you could take out the guard at the door. Then, I'll take his gun and shoot out the door." Sarah looked at him.

"So, basically what you're saying is that we should go on a rampage?" Nico nodded. "I don't want to go on a rampage. Isn't there a peaceful way to settle this?"

"I'm doing it with or without your help. Where are we, anyway?"

"Russia." Nico looked at Drew.

"Wow. I was actually right about the Communist Crap." He started to walk towards the base. Drew followed him. Sarah just stood there. Nico looked back at her.

"Come on, Sarah. Why won't you come?"

"I don't want to hurt anyone."

"I promise I won't hurt anyone unless I have to." Sarah nodded and joined up with the group. The trio walked up to a guard.

"Halt! You are trespassing on private property. Leave now or I will shoot you."

"Listen; I have two very hungry wolves here that could snap your neck in a second. I suggest you let us in."

"Are you threatening me?" Suddenly, Drew pounced on the guy and knocked him out.

"I hate long conversation." Nico smiled. Then he took the guys military jacket and his gun. He also took his ammo belt.

"Man, this jacket sure beats just a grey shirt." He pushed a hand through his long brown hair. Then he grabbed a keycard off of the guys belt. He slid it through the door. It opened up. "Man, this is going to be fun."

************************************************************************

I would like to thank frizzybman11 for the help on my story. It seems surviving hours of him talking about Zelda and Roblox finally paid off for one minute.


	4. Chapter 4

Nico, Sarah, and Drew ran down the hallway and turned the corner. Nico shot the assault rifle in the air. Immediately, a swarm of secret scientists attacked them.

"I'll hold them off. You go get Zak." The two wolf girls nodded and slid through the scientists. They ran over to the torture chamber. Zak was still shackled to the wall. Drew jumped at the shackles and bit them off. Zak fell to the ground.

"Come on, sweetie. Wake up." Zak looked at his wolf-mom.

"Mom?"

"It's me."

"Cool. You can talk. Hey, where's dad?"

"Why do you care? He threw us out and shocked you." Zak shook his head.

"He couldn't do it either. They took him away to the cell block."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get your father." The two wolves started to leave.

"Wait!" Zak picked up the laser emitter and shot it at them. They turned back into humans, and Sarah's wings grew back. The two stood up. Then the three of them ran out of the room and towards the cell block. Nico eventually caught up with them.

"Hey. I see you guys are back to normal." Sarah looked at him.

"Yeah. Now we're going to go get Zak's dad." Nico raised an eyebrow.

"We're going to get the traitor?"

"Apparently the traitor didn't have enough guts to zap his son." Nico smiled.

"I need to go take out the power generator. I we do that, this entire place will blow. Then we won't have to worry about this whole kur thing." Sarah nodded.

"I'm coming with you." Nico shook his head.

"It's too dangerous."

"I'm coming whether you like it or not."

"Fine." Nico handed Zak his rifle. "You're gonna need this. The two split off of the group and headed towards the generator, leaving Drew and Zak to go get doc. They reached the cell block door. It was locked and guarded by robots.

"Let me take care of the robots." Zak pulled out a grenade and threw it at the door. It blew the door to bits, as well as the robots. Zak and Drew quickly ran in. Zak started shooting out the robots while Drew ran over to Doc's cage. Doc looked at her.

"I guess this means you forgive me?" Drew opened the cage and kissed him.

"That's a yes." The two ran out of the room. Zak followed them as he shot out more robots. They kept running until they hit a group of secret scientists, who started to fight them.

Meanwhile, Nico and Sarah made it to the generator. It was guarded by robots.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna have to do this old school." Nico pulled out a pistol and shot at the robots' heads. He threw a grenade to Sarah. "Throw this in the generator." She nodded. Then she ran towards the generator. Before she could throw the grenade, a robot came and pinned her to the floor. Nico shot out the robot's head. "You need to get out of here. It is way too dangerous."

"I'm not going." Suddenly, a bunch of robots came over and surrounded them. Nico looked at Sarah.

"Now I'm starting to wish I hadn't given my rifle to that kid."

Zak, Doc and Drew continued to fight the secret scientists.

"Mom, I have an idea." He started to run. Doc and Drew followed him. So did the secret scientists.

"Uh, sweetie, why are we running?"

"I'm trying to get them outside before this place blows up, mom. I don't want anyone dying." Drew nodded. The three ran towards the open door. Then they ran outside. The secret scientists followed in hot pursuit. They just kept running. Then suddenly, Zak fell. A bunch of secret scientists surrounded him.

Back at the generator, Nico was shooting out robots. He looked over at Sarah.

"You need to throw the grenade in the generator." Sarah nodded. She pulled the pin out of the grenade and threw it into the generator. It blew up, and the generator set ablaze. Nico looked at her. "Good. Now let's get out of here." Suddenly, two robots pinned Nico down to the floor.

"Nico!" Nico looked up at her.

"Leave! Leave now!" Sarah shook her head.

"Not without you." Nico pointed at the hole in the ceiling.

"Fly out through that hole."

"I'm not leaving."

"Sarah! Trust me!" She turned around and flew out of the hole in the ceiling. Then she kept flying. Suddenly, the building exploded.

The secret scientists watched in horror as their base exploded into a huge fireball. Zak looked at them.

"Well, it seems that your base has been destroyed, scientists. So, I would like to know; why did you imprison me?" Paul Cheechoo stepped forward.

"Well, you're kur. We were afraid that you were going to destroy the world or something. We couldn't have that." Zak looked at them.

"How would you even know if kur was evil or not?" He shrugged.

"That's what was believed at the time. No hard feelings, right?"

"I guess not."

Sarah landed in a snow bank. She looked at the mushroom cloud that replaced the base. She looked at it. Tears started to flow from her eyes. She couldn't believe that Nico was dead.

Epilogue:

It had been two weeks since the assault. The secret scientists were already building a new base. Everything seemed back to normal. Except for one thing. Sarah sat on the edge of the wing of the airship. She couldn't stop crying. She looked up at the stars.

"I can remember what he said that day when I was sitting on here with Zak," she said to herself. "He kept talking about how hard it was to get kur's arsenal. There was the volcano incident, the North Pole incident."

"The Great Wall of China incident." Sarah looked up. "Shall I continue?" She looked at the boy in the blood stained coat.

"Nico?" Nico smiled. "You're alive!"

"Yeah. Those robots provide good protection against explosions." Sarah stood up and hugged him. "Why are you hugging me?" She smiled.

"I don't know. I just am."

"Well I like it." She looked at him.

"Then you'll love this." She kissed him on the lips.

"Wow." Sarah giggled. "That was good. Hey, do you got any Crystal Beach Loganberry?" Sarah pulled two cans out of her bag.

"Here you go." Nico smiled.

"Crystal Beach Loganberry. It's the magical non-carbonated fruit beverage made in Saratoga Springs, New York, and available in Pennsylvania, Ohio, and New York.

The End.

************************************************************************

Well, I finally finished. Please review.


End file.
